hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 14
30 June 2009 - Animax dub |color = #FFB68F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 14, title name as aired on July 1st 2007, the English Animax dub aired on June 30th 2009.' Synopsis The episode opens with a view of a helicopter flying to the mansion. Inside the mansion, Hayate and Nagi are playing a video game together while discussing Hayate's passing celebration. Hayate still shows concern that they might be going into this too soon but Nagi is able to convince him that he truly passed, without any doubts. He starts to feel confident that he has indeed passed while asserting that all the questions were multiple choice. Meanwhile, at the Katsura residence, Yukiji barges into Hinagiku's room while she was changing, angering Hinagiku since she didn't knock. Afterwards, their mother came and she started to ask Yukiji how she was doing, and what all the fuss was about. Yukiji mentions that she has something she needs to talk to Hinagiku alone about, and she quickly shoves their mother out of the room. When Hinagiku calls out Yukiji about trying to take control, Yukiji asks their mother to make tea. When they are finally alone, Yukiji mentions that Hayate was to take a Hakuou entrance exam, making Hinagiku glad for him, though she warns her to not interfere, knowing that he could be fired should he fail. This causes Yukiji to gulp, and Hinagiku instantly realizes what really happened. Yukiji apologizes profusely, though this doesn't stop Hinagiku from becoming angry. Despite knowing what happened, Hinagiku decides to help her, though only because she's the student council president, and they immediately head over to the Sanzenin mansion. On the way, they called Maria to inform her of the results. After they hung up, Maria sees Nagi chasing Hayate around trying to get him to wear a cute outfit and Maria remarks that, with the atmosphere currently set it would be awfully hard to reveal to Hayate the truth. Hinagiku and Yukiji arrive at the mansion, where Maria shows them the celebration. This instantly causes Yukiji to panic. Klaus greets the two, explaining how he was glad that Hayate's supposed passing gave Nagi a reason to have a large party. Yukiji tries to sneak away, but Hinagiku catches her. A spotlight focuses on Nagi and Hayate, and they dance. Seeing them so happy simply causes Yukiji to panic more. Together, Hayate and Nagi discuss the party with each other. Nagi reflects that all she wanted was a cosplay party with only the two of them, but Hayate remarks that he's glad they're having the larger celebration, which Nagi reluctantly accepts. After their performance, the entire audience gives applause, and during this, Yukiji approaches them for the first time. She tries to tell the truth, but suddenly Klaus interrupts her, shining a spotlight on her and announcing that she intends to congratulate him. With this prompt, she lies and starts giving congratulations, frustrating Hinagiku, who approaches her during her speech, and punches her in the middle of the crowd. Next, Klaus announces that Isumi is going to give her congratulations, but she doesn't show up. Eventually, one of her butlers walks up to Klaus, and whispers something to him. Klaus announces that Isumi got lost, to the amusement of Nagi and Hayate. Klaus then announces that Sakuya had sent them a gift, which is revealed to be a statue of Sakuya standing with one foot on Hayate, holding her signature paper fan high into the air. Nagi reveals that she's disappointed that neither Sakuya or Isumi could make it to the celebration, but Hayate remarks that having Hinagiku and Yukiji was enough to make him happy. Nagi then questions Hinagiku's presence, and she drags her away for a moment. She reveals to Nagi that he failed, and the two argue a bit. Nagi asks if she could use her influence as the student council president, but Hinagiku refuses, saying that if they really wanted to go down this route, her family influence would be more than enough. As they return to the party, Hayate starts to give his own speech, where he reflects on the implications of him being able to go to school again. Yukiji approaches Hayate again, and she mentions that there's a disappointing truth to everything. Hayate interrupts her though, thinking that she was to be his homeroom teacher, and Hayate reassures her that she's fine. Once again, she starts hiding behind this misconception, and she begins to tell him that it shouldn't be too bad. Hinagiku instantly drags her away, and they question why she once again lied. Yukiji gets fired up, and declares that she intends to keep the news a secret forever, convinced that Hakuou Academy wouldn't notice one unregistered student. Hayate asks what they were discussing, but none of them are able to say anything. Just then, the Hakuou Three Amiga appear, and they announce that he failed to the entire party, and they announce that their arrival was to help cheer him up. Hayate reads the form from the school, completely stunned by the sudden revelation. Yukiji drops to her knees and admits that she's at fault. Hinagiku and Nagi look for Hayate in the crowd, only to find that he has disappeared. Hayate is then seen out by the lake, silently sobbing to himself while staring in disbelief at the failure form. Maria approaches him from behind, concerned about him. He reflects about his failure, believing that having hopes would be his downfall. He declares that he would be better if he was empty, because he would have nothing to lose. Maria sits down next to him, and asks him if such an empty person could be Nagi's butler. He responds declaring that he intends to do his best for Nagi regardless, but Maria doubts that he's capable. She grabs his face and declares that his current expression says that he couldn't possibly do his best on his own, and she shows him a Hakuou ID, which is revealed to be his. Maria reveals that she had sent Hakuou a letter of recommendation, which allows him to attend. Maria encourages him to study his hardest, and Hayate cheers up immensely from this surprise. Maria tells him that he will likely eventually have a need to seriously protect Nagi, and Hayate announces that he'll do his best preparing for when that day arrives. Afterwards, Maria looks away, slightly embarrassed about how she had acted around Hayate. Adapted From 'Volume 4' * Chapter 39: Funny Bunny Differences in the Manga Trivia New Characters * Mrs. Katsura Cultural References *At the Katsura residence, as Yukiji mentions that she loves ''dorayaki, Hinagiku says to her that she might get along well with the cat robot from the future. This is a reference to the favorite snack of character Doraemon. *Before the celebration of Hayate's passing the entrance exam of Hakuo Academy, Nagi attempts to make him dress like Lum from the series Urusei Yatsura. *After the Hakuo Three Amiga announce to everyone that Hayate had failed the Hakuo Academy enterance exams, Risa tells him to keep rising like a weed and princess **rah. This is a reference to the series Princess Sarah. Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000023089.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000024590.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000027159.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000043076.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000071905.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000085986.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000095294.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000112546.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000254687.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000261294.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000266433.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000277844.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000282014.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000317350.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000324024.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000361628.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000385218.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000403370.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000410110.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000419919.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000446113.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000455622.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000477577.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000494027.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000517750.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000522155.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000531564.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000542842.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000556155.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000568167.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000575075.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000581481.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000589388.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000597731.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000622689.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000640374.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000657356.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000669636.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000674474.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000698965.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000731531.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000735969.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000740707.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000744044.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000755756.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000758291.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000790089.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000810610.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000825559.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000851318.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000884550.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000902736.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000907440.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000946946.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 000993226.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001042742.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001044745.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001079613.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001105372.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001110176.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001141775.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001196496.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001222889.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001238972.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001253353.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001274841.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001286119.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 14 (1280x720 h264) -BB63F1E5-.mkv 001302235.jpg Navigation